


DELTREE

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is going on? Where was he and why couldn’t he move nor speak? He didn’t enjoy this feeling he experienced. He wanted to be released from these bonds and this sudden sensation to go away. Who was doing this to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DELTREE

* * *

 

DELTREE

 

* * *

 

 

       “Don’t do anything yet, Terminal. I need to connect the two of you together now.”

       Otto? What on earth is the orb talking about?

       There was a click above the right side of his head, followed by a snap and a beep from a computer – or rather Terminal 99 in this case. A keyboard being typed started, but only for a few seconds. Perhaps a command was being entered into Terminal.

       Wait.

       What exactly was going on? Dandy attempted to open his eyes and sit up from whatever he laid upon; however, he came to the realisation that he was bound and his eyes refused to open no matter how hard he tried. Why was he immobile?

       “Dandy?”

       He heard Otto’s voice say his name. Although he couldn’t open his mouth, the gentleman let out a short “mmm” in response through his lips.

       “You’re still awake? That’s odd. If you’re wondering what’s going on, Dandy, it’s nothing to worry about. You were twitching and making concerning noises in your sleep last night, so I’m going to fix whatever is wrong with you.”

       What? He slept just fine, didn’t he? He didn’t remember feeling unwell around the time he went to bed, in fact. What was Otto talking about?

       “But in order for me to fix what’s troubling you, I’ll have to put you under a special kind of sleep to make certain you won’t wake up during the procedure.”

       Something didn’t seem right. Dandy felt his blood – well, if he honestly had blood or some kind of substitute for blood – go cold and a lump form in his throat. He forced himself to swallow which was easy for him to do at least. What was Otto going to do to him?

       “Don’t worry, you’ll fall asleep soon. This is for the better.”

       Right, this was definitely not good.

       Move, damn it! Move! Otto was experimenting on him, wasn’t he!? Dandy wanted to try moving his body again, only to fail once more. Suddenly, the ChipSpeech member felt incredibly light-headed and slowly began to lose consciousness as a result.

       ‘ _Dear Otto, what is going through that mind of yours?_ ’ was the final thought of Dandy before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

START

 

* * *

 

 

       “My memory…?”

       “Your memory,” Otto replied to the soft, shocked voice behind him while he studied Terminal’s screen. “Sorry.”

       Dandy glanced from Otto’s back and then down to his hat that he barely held between his fingertips. He didn’t quite understand the purpose for Otto and Terminal wiping his memory from existence. Did he do something questionable before his memory cleansing? Was he suffering from a traumatic experience prior? What was the reason?

       “Like I said before the procedure,” he spoke up to Dandy, “it’s for the better. You’ll thank us someday.”

       A tiny beep from Terminal sounded in possible agreement, even if Terminal sounded sad with said beep.

       Dandy frowned. “Are you being honest, Otto? Terminal?”

       Terminal beeped immediately.

       “Yes, we are.” Otto continued reading the information on Terminal’s screen, not bothering to look at Dandy still. He had a feeling Dandy would feel betrayed for the action placed upon him and decided he’d rather not see Dandy’s face when he finally exploded verbally.

       Silence.

       He placed his precious hat – how on earth did he get it, anyway? He managed to forget that fact – onto his head, then he got off Otto’s medical table, and landed on his feet whilst dusting off his jacket. “Well,” he breathed out, “at least you didn’t erase all of my memory to where I didn’t know who you were and what am I, I’ve got to admit.”

       “So, you’re not mad?”  
       “Honestly, I don’t…exactly know how to feel.”

       There was a small strain in Dandy’s voice, but then Otto heard him cough in order to clear his throat.

       “Anyway, I believe we’re going out for dinner around six this evening, so I must be getting ready now. I trust you won’t be coming due to the stares you get in public…”

       “That’s right. Terminal, Spencer, and I will be fine.”

       Dandy coughed to clear his throat again from a lump. “I will be seeing you later, then…” He felt sick being in here and needed to leave as soon as possible. The gentleman made his way straight to the door, his hand shooting out to open it as soon as possible. He looked over his shoulder for a brief moment to see if Otto finally looked at him. When he saw Otto’s back still facing him, Dandy called out, “See you two later, dear Otto and Terminal.”

       He made certain he closed the door loud enough for the two ChipSpeech members to hear.

       “This was possibly for the better of me,” Dandy murmured with a hand hovering over his mouth, “just like Otto assured me, but…I still feel as though there’s more to it than that.“

       He didn’t like this whole “memory wipe” thing. Why didn’t Otto simply ask him before he even did this? Why did any of this happen?

       He let himself slump against the hallway’s cool wall, sighing as he did so. Dandy felt conflicted on what to do. Should he storm back into Otto’s room and demanded a better explanation besides “a much needed memory cleansing”? Was he supposed to be outraged by what had happened to him within the laboratory of Otto Mozer? He began to debate with his thoughts on what was the most proper thing to do. Eventually, which was thirty minutes later, Dandy came to the conclusion he should simply continue living on without worrying about the missing memories in his mind. Maybe, one day, Dandy could get his memories back.

 

* * *

 

 

       Time went by.

       ‘ _Well, **this** is a slight problem…_ ’ Dandy kept that comment in his head, his eyes focusing on the mobile device in his hands.

       It looks as though his memory wipe – which he had hoped would remain a secret – was revealed on social media. 

       How charming…

 

* * *

 

 

**Oh, well. It was better to just admit to the wipe instead of hiding it as though it was a dark secret.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my absolute favourite story, but I do like the general premise of it.
> 
> Anyway, this is how this story came to be (by quoting asteraldreams): "Dandy 704 has had his memory wiped (against his will and without him knowing) by Otto and Terminal 99."


End file.
